The Truth of Tigerstar
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Have you wondered why Tigerstar was so evil? Why he was so cruel? Well, read this, as it explains everything... One-shot.


**Just a little random one-shot. Nothing much... just Tigerstar's life as he's a kit, then leader...**

_**Kit**_

_**=x=**_

_The others laugh at me._

I don't know why.

But they do.

They call me names like 'kittypet' and 'traitor.'

I don't know what a kittypet is.

Or a traitor.

But I know they're bad, 'cause that's what the other warriors sometimes call Lionpaw.

Lionpaw knew something about this cat named Pinestar. I don't know who he was, but some cats say he's my father.

I don't want to be the father of a traitor.

Or a kittypet.

But I know a kittypet is bad.

Sometimes, this blue-furred warrior comes in. She has pretty blue eyes and she has scars on her. She looks brave and tough, but she's always tense and secretive.

I want to be tough and secretive, too! So whenever Leopardfoot sends me on missions to gather ferns and acorns and stuff, I always sneak! But I always mess up when I fall over my paws and I get dust all over me and I end up having Leopardfoot grooming me.

_**=x=**_

_Today I've decided to ask Leopadfoot who my father is._

I want to know because what if he's Sunstar?

Sunstar is brave and cool.

He's not as tense as that blue cat, but he has battle scars too and he's even bigger, with golden fur. One day, I want to be leader.

_Tigerstar. _I like the sound of that.

Anyway, I look up at Leopardstar and say, "Mother, what is a kittypet? And who is my father?"

A weird expression flashes in my mother's eyes, and she quickly blinks them. "A kittypet is a plump, lazy cat who lives with Twolegs."

"What does that have to do with my father?" I ask curiously.

Leopardfoot didn't respond. "The elders have a story to tell you," she said quickly. I shrugged and left.

_**=x=**_

_I learned that Pinestar was my father._

Sunstar told me, since I kept bothering him.

And Pinestar was a plump, lazy cat who lives with Twolegs.

I hate my father.

I hate him so much.

He left me! He left my mother!

And that's the reason why everyone hates me so much... because of some mistake my father made.

They'll all pay. You'll see.

I'll show them.

I'll become a leader.

_Tigerstar._

Yes, I like the sound of that a lot.

_**=x=**_

_Goldenpaw is nice._

She has soft, golden tabby fur and pretty yellow eyes. I like her a lot.

But I hate her brother, Lionpaw. He has golden-brown tabby fur and a fluffy neck. And his green eyes are always lit with joy and happiness! Who would be happy when their own Clanmate is half-kittypet?!

So right then, right there, I hated Lionpaw.

I never even told Goldenpaw.

She's too nice.

_**Apprentice**_

_**=x=**_

_Yay! I'm an apprentice!_

Thistleclaw is my mentor! He's really cool!

He has battle scars, and he's giant and has this weird, spiky, uneven gray mottled pelt. I think the weirdest thing about him is his spiky fur. He looks like a cat drug him through the thorn tunnel backwards.

And he has a mate.

Ew.

I'm never going to have a mate. Who needs kits when you have _ambitions?_

_**=x=**_

_Thistleclaw told me something weird today._

"I'm going to be leader one day," he whispered to me. "_Thistlestar. _Can you imagine it? Me, Thistleclaw, leader. Yes, that'll be me." Then he stared at me with those weird, giant amber eyes that seemed to stare deep within me. "And you will be my deputy, Tigerpaw," he hissed through his teeth. "One day, you will be Tigerstar."

I wanted to tell him that I was going to be leader first, but I held my tongue and only said, "That's a pretty big ambition."

Thistleclaw only laughed. "Shut up, you mouse-brained kit. You don't know what you're talking about." He faced me. "Let's train."

_**=x=**_

_I got my first battle scar today!_

Those stupid FishClan warriors tried to take back SunningRocks. We showed them! I got this deep cut on my hind leg. It stung like a TigerClan bite, but I ignored the pain and boasted to the other apprentices about it.

"You're so brave!" Goldenpaw said, staring at the deep cut, which was covered with a layer of medicine cat herbs.

I flexed my leg. "Yeah," I responded. "I sure am."

Lionpaw flicked his ear and said, "Wow, Tigerpaw! I bet you'll make an awesome warrior- no, _leader!_"

I had always hated Lionpaw, but his words made me feel bubbly and warm. "Thanks, Lionpaw," I said, grinning at the golden apprentice.

_**=x=**_

_I forgot about Thistleclaw's son, Whitepaw._

He's as weak as a kit! And he cats like one, too. I can tell that Thistleclaw hates him by the way he spits his son's name and the way he looks at him. Just a few moons ago, Whitepaw's mother and Thistleclaw's mate, Snowfur, was killed. Thistleclaw didn't grieve for long, but Bluefur - that's her name - grieved for a long, long time.

She still drags her paws around camp, like there's no point in living anymore.

"Grief brings strength," growled Thistleclaw.

"But she lost her sister," I said.

"I lost my _mate_!" Thistleclaw snarled. "Bluefur should've been on the Thunderpath, not Snowfur," he added, just for my ears.

I instantly stiffened as I watched Thistleclaw's bloodthirsty gaze burn into Bluefur's body, as if imagining how it would look covered with blood and ripped fur.

"Come on, Thistleclaw," I said. "Let's go train."

Thistleclaw glared at me, then gave one of his lopsided smirks. "Of course, Tigerpaw."

_**Warrior**_

_**=x=**_

_I'm finally a warrior._

Goldenpaw- wait, Golden_flower _- chanted my name the loudest. Leopardfoot was watching from the medicine den, her fragile face twisted in the fainest of a smile. My mother had gotten sick just a few sunrises ago, and Featherwhisker was doing the best he could to cure her. Goosefeather, that crazy old flea-bag, had retired a moon ago, and most of the Clan knew he would join StarClan soon. He was that same old tom who had screamed that I was a curse at me! I'm glad he's in the elders den, suffering and coughing and sputtering and stinking up the den with his foul breath.

I leaped off the highrock, even though I felt a odd tug. I knew I was going to become leader.

I _knew _it.

_**=x=**_

_Bluefur is pregnant._

Every cat suspects that it's Thrushpelt, and Bluefur keeps saying it's not, but we all know that she's just embarressed. Goldenflower is always casting me these weird looks, that is a cast between curiousity and love. Wait.. _love? _Who would love me? Who would love a _half-Clan _cat?

_**=x=**_

_Thistleclaw and me followed Bluefur today._

We watched her as she spoke with this brown tom with dark brown ears, and he even wandered across our scent markers and licked her face!

Thistleclaw leaped from the bushes and pinned down the tom. Bluefur leaped backwards, yowling.

"And what are you doing?" Thistleclaw snarled, digging his claws into the tom's shoulders.

"Nothing!" the tom gasped, thrashing underneath Thistleclaw.

I could only watch in dismay as Thistleclaw interrogated the tom, always challenging his answers and spitting in his face.

"Get off him!" Bluefur screeched, launching herself at Thistleclaw.

"Bluefur," gasped the tom. "Stay... stay away. This... you could get hurt. The kits-"

"How do you know she is having kits?" Thistleclaw sneered.

The tom jerked underneath him. "She told me," the tom snarled.

Thistleclaw glared at Bluefur, sneering harder. "Why?"

Bluefur narrowed her eyes. "Because..." she shuffled her paws. "Because he wanted to know. I almost fell in the river, and he helped me, and I was thanking him. Thistleclaw, he licked my nose on accident, and I swear nothing is going on between me and that RiverClan tom."

Thisteclaw narrowed his eyes. "Very well." He got off the tom. "But come back again, and I'll rip your fur off!"

The tom fled back to his territory, casting glances at Bluefur a few more times before darting out of sight.

"I'll be watching you," hissed Thistleclaw, and he entered the bushes. "Come on, Tigerclaw."

I glanced at Bluefur briefly before going after my former mentor.

_**=x=**_

_"No!"_

That's what Thistleclaw has been screaming all day. Sunstar chose Bluefur as his deputy, not Thistleclaw. Bluefur had her kits a moon ago, but a fox took them. The whole Clan searched, but they just couldn't find them... Bluefur was sick with grief, but she moved on and became deputy. I was suspiscious about the whole kit ordeal, but...

"I will get my revenge, Tigerclaw," Thistleclaw swore. "Just you wait. Bluefur did something with those kits, and I will find out."

_**=x=**_

_Sunstar died today._

So did Thistleclaw.

Sunstar died because he was old and feeble, and Thistleclaw died leading a raiding patrol on RiverClan, since he was 'suspiscious.'

Bluefur became Bluestar, and chose Redtail as her deputy.

_I will avenge you, Thistleclaw, _I promised as I stared at my red-tailed deputy. _I will become deputy, whether at StarClan's will or not._

_**=x=**_

_I killed Redtail._

I killed him.

I killed him.

I killed him.

I killed him because I wanted to be deputy.

Redtail killed Oakheart, but not on accident.

So I killed Redtail.

But not on accident.

_**=x=**_

_Bluestar let a kittypet into the Clan!_

That stupid old fool! She'll fill the Clan with them! She's spreading their disease! She won't even listen to me!

He's them color of flames, with forest green eyes. Not as plump as your average kittypet, but his belly is soft and so is his fur- he's about six or seven moons.

Longtail got his tail kicked today by that stupid kittypet. He's not a worthy warrior, but... I'll keep watching him.

_**=x=**_

_Bluestar chose Lionheart as her deputy!_

How dare she! Her gaze drifted right over me, and then landed on that foolish happy lion-maned tom. I hate Lionheart.

I hate him a lot.

_**=x=**_

_Lionheart died._

Killed by a ShadowClan raid led by Brokenstar.

I was a little upset by the cat who I had hated so long was lying in a puddle of his own blood with messy and bloody fur, but it was his time. He had served his time as deputy.

Now it's my turn.

_**Deputy**_

_**=x=**_

_Bluestar chose me!_

Yes!

Mother, I will make you proud.

I promise.

I _swear._

_**=x=**_

_Being deputy isn't enough._

I want to be leader.

I've decided to kill Bluestar and take my rightful position as leader.

Darkstripe will make a good deputy... no.. wait, yes, him. He may always be standing on my tail and telling me I'm an amazing warrior, but he is strong and smart.

Yes.

Darkstripe.

_**=x=**_

_"I'm going to kill you, Bluestar," I sneered. "I'm going to kill you, and strip every one of your lives away."_

Now is my chance. My claws are unsheathed and my teeth are bared, prepared to slash through flesh and kill.

"Tigerclaw!" gasped my leader. "I'm... I'm your leader!"

"Might as well call me Tigerstar," I responded, leaping. "Because you're _dead!_"

My claws sunk into her, but I felt claws on my back, and realized it was that stupid kittypet!

"Fireheart!" I spat the name as if it was poison.

"I knew you were a traitor!" Fireheart hissed, gripping my back tighter with his claws.

"I'm going to kill you, kittypet!" I roared, bucking him off and clawing at him blindly. But in the small space, it was hard to move. Each one of my blows the smaller cat managed to dodge, and he would slash his claws and I would barely have time to dodge it.

"Enough games, Tigerclaw," taunted Fireheart. "Or should I call you Tigestar?"

I didn't respond, just slashed my claws at him, and managed to slash him above the eyes. The blood blinded him, and Fireheart clawed blindly at me.

"Fireheart, we-"

I swung my head and glared at the entrance to see Graystripe gazing at me, his amber eyes wide and jaw dropped. Fireheart managed to take advanage of the distraction and kicked me in the throat.

I gasped for breath and collapsed to the ground. Fireheart pinnde me, his claws against my throat.

_**=x=**_

_Exile._

That was the punishment.

Exile for attempted murder.

Exile for murder.

The punishment is exile.

"Fine then," I snorted, getting to my paws. "You cats are too weak, clinging to the warrior code as if it is your mother!"

I strolled through the crowd, ignoring Goldenflower's frightened stare. Sure, she was my mate, and she would be expecting my kits, but now, I don't have a care for her.

I know who would accept me.

_**=x=**_

_ShadowClan._

"Tigerclaw!" a cat gasps as I stroll right into their camp.

The cats face me, tails bushed out, claws unsheathed and their weak bodies bristling.

"I come in peace," I said calmly. "You need a leader. I am strong and well-fed. I shall take care of you, and be your new leader."

_**Leader**_

_**=x=**_

_Tigerstar._

Yes. Finally.

I am Tigerstar.

I can feel my nine lives pulsing through me, giving me strength and power. But this power is not enough. Control over one Clan was not enough.

I want _more._

_**=x=**_

_"I have a preposition for you!"_

I spoke to the Clans about TigerClan. RiverClan instantly joined, and Leopardstar ignored her deputy's advice and her Clan's protesting yowls.

"Well, WindClan?" I asked with a smirk, facing the two leaders. "ThunderClan?"  
"We'll never join you!" spat Tallstar, his tail bristling. "TigerClan was the name of an ancient Clan- you have no right to use the name!"

I flicked my tail once. "Very well." I looked at Firestar. "Well, kittypet?" I sneered. "Have you come to the decision?"

"No," snarled Firestar. Then he turned to face the Clans. "Clans!" he yowled. "Cats! The cat who you want to be your leader is a lier, a traitor, a mu-"

Lightning flashed, and clouds swung through the air and covered up the moon.

"It is a sign!" I yowled, my heart slowing down. "StarClan wishes for the Gathering to be over!"

I sneered at Firestar, making out his forest-green eyes in the dark. "Nice try, kittypet," I smirked.

_**=x=**_

_"Times up," I called to Firestar and Tallstar._

I had given them two days to decide whether or not they wanted to join TigerClan or not.

"No," Tallstar said, with a nod to Firestar. "We will not join."

I smiled coldly. "That is not a good choice." With the swish of my tail, I beckoned forward cats. Half of them wore kittypet collars, and looked straight forward, their cold eyes filled with anger and malice.

"Kittypets!" I hear a cat, Dustpelt - last time I heard - yowl mockingly. "This will be easy!"

"Bring forth your leader!" yowled Firestar, his eyes wide.

A black tom moved forward. He was as big as an apprentice, with a single white paw, ice-blue eyes and a purple kittypet collar wrapped around his neck studded with yellowing dog teeth.

Murmurs broke out around the crowd, some filled with laughter, others curiousity.

"My name is Scourge," the tom meowed loudly. "Tigerstar has shown us your land, and has offered it to us."

I didn't respond, just lashed my tail. "BloodClan, attack!" I shouted.

Nothing happened. The BloodClan cat's whiskers twitched, but their bodies remained stiff.

"What are you doing?" I yowled. "Attack!"

Scourge blinked his ice-blue eyes. "My warriors will remain loyal to me," he mewed calmly. "And only to me. I shall control them. I shall command them when it is time to eat. I shall tell them when to sheath and unsheath their claws."

I screeched, "You traitor!" And lunged for the tom. But Scourge was quicker. He darted to the side and shoved me over. With an upwards slash, he sliced open my belly.

All I felt was pain. Then I blacked out.

I stared around as I noticed StarClan warriors staring at me. Their eyes were cold. Some were filled with sorrow, and others were full of anger. I noticed my mother staring at me, her eyes wide with grief. "L-" I couldn't finish, for I was shoved back into reality.

I was met with stares of horror, and some with joy - from the BloodClan cats.

My body jerked as I lost all my lives.

_I have failed you, Leopardfoot. I have failed you, Goldenflower._

The last one came, which ached more then ever. I curled my lip into the snarl as I spotted Scourge looking at me with unblinking chips of ice eyes before everything was dark.

_**=x=**_

_I groaned. My head ached, and my belly felt tight._

I perked my ears and looked around, eyes wide. They were suddenly filled with joy as I spotted Thistleclaw.

"Thistleclaw!" I gasped. "Where are we..? Where am I?"

My former mentor smirked. "The Dark Forest," he responded.

As he finished, a large tom steped out of the bushes. "B-Brokenstar?" I stammered, staring at him.

"Welcome, Tigerstar," he rumbled. "Welcome to the Dark Forest."

I glared at him. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because you saw the better life of the Clans. You ignored the code, and you have killed many of your Clanmates."

I bowed my head as he listed my mistakes.

"Do not be full of sorrow, young warrior." I looked at him, curious. "Here, we shall plot the revenge of the Clans."

All feelings of sadness and fear were replaced with a lust for revenge and blood. I curled my lip into a snarl and said coldly, "When do we begin?"  
_**=x=**_

**OMFG IT'S FINALLY DONE**

**Disclaim: None of the characters I have listed belong to me. Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own the writing.**


End file.
